Adieu
by DaPlok
Summary: — Donnez-moi une dernière leçon, professeur. Parlez-moi des Lepidopterathropes.


Disclaimer : En dehors des Lepidopterathropes, qui sont la propriété de DaPlok, tous les personnages, les lieux, l'univers _appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et _aucune rémunération n'est reçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction.

* * *

Dans la moiteur d'une nuit d'été, une légère brise qui lui soulève gracieusement les cheveux lui embrasse la nuque du bout de ses lèvres délicates. Les coudes appuyés sur les merlons et les jambes pendant dans le vide, elle est assise sur un créneau de la tour d'astronomie. Sous ses paupières fermées naissent des larmes qui ne vivent que pour mourir en silence sur ses cuisses. Elle tend ses doigts jusqu'à sa bouche dont elle étire les commissures du pouce et de l'index pour feindre d'avoir retrouvé ce sourire qu'il lui a fait perdre. Ce jour là encore, il n'aura pas répondu au hibou qu'elle lui a envoyé il y a maintenant une semaine. Il est parti à un colloque international sur les potions. Avec sa femme. Qui aurait cru que Severus Rogue pouvait bien être marié ? Pas elle.

Un nœud lui serre l'estomac tandis qu'elle pointe sa baguette contre son cœur en prononçant un sort. Une excroissance se forme sous la surface de sa peau puis se met à y glisser, entre ses seins d'abord, le long de sa gorge ensuite. Elle la sent frôler son aluette, passer sur sa langue, et l'éjecte de sa bouche d'un crachat. En rouvrant les yeux, son regard se pose sur la tâche de sang qui entoure le morceau de chair souillant la blancheur de sa robe. Comme celui-là, d'autres se détacheront bientôt de l'organe en décomposition, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

— Granger ! siffle une voix familière derrière elle. Descendez d'ici tout de suite !

— Vous ne pouvez pas être là, affirme-t-elle sans se retourner. Je vous ai vu partir ce matin.

Rogue se précipite auprès d'elle, la saisit fermement par les bras. Elle se débat violemment pour échapper à son emprise mais ne parvient pas à le faire la relâcher.

— C'est quoi ça, là, sur votre robe ?

— Juste un morceau de mon cœur.

— « Juste un… » ?! Je vous conduis à l'infirmerie.

— Vous ne me conduirez nulle part.

— Je suis votre maitre d'apprentissage et je vous…

— Vous ne l'êtes plus.

— Pardon ?

— J'abandonne mon apprentissage.

— Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, lâcher ses études ?!

— Donnez-moi une dernière leçon, professeur. Parlez-moi des Lepidopterathropes.

— C'est une espèce disparue dont on sait peu de choses. Je vous en parlerai, mais à l'infirmerie.

— Est-ce que vous saviez que leur cœur finit par se désagréger morceau par morceau si la personne qu'ils aiment ne partage pas leurs sentiments ?

— Oui. Et je sais aussi qu'on ne peut pas voir leurs ailes si on n'appartient pas à leur espèce à moins d'être cette personne. Je vous dirai le reste à l'infirmerie. Venez !

Elle passe une main dans son dos pour attraper la fermeture éclair de sa robe, qu'elle descend jusqu'au creux de ses reins. De chaque côté de sa colonne s'écarte une fente dont jaillit une paire d'ailes de papillon aux couleurs brillantes et chatoyantes. Elle devine qu'il a compris.

— Oh Granger, j'ai déjà tellement de morts sur la conscience, n'y rajoutez pas la votre…

— Partez. S'il vous plait.

— Non. Et retournez-vous. Maintenant.

Alors qu'elle se met debout sur le créneau, il place ces mains dans le vide autour d'elle au cas où elle perdrait l'équilibre. Il la saisit par les hanches aussitôt après qu'elle se soit retournée, la soulève et la dépose à terre. Comme il s'aperçoit qu'elle ne tient pas debout, il passe un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, et s'agenouille pour l'allonger sur le sol. Prise d'une quinte de toux, elle se redresse sur les coudes en tournant la tête sur le coté pour cracher de nouveaux morceaux de cœur.

Elle va s'essuyer la bouche du revers de son avant-bras quand il l'en empêche en le lui saisissant. Tout à coup, il plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes et se met à y lécher le sang dans un réflexe animal. Cette langue désespérée, elle l'apaise en la faisant entrer en contact avec la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme à force de caresses. Puis ils rompent ce qui est devenu un baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Elle lui prend le visage entre les mains et l'attire vers le sien tandis qu'il s'installe sur elle.

— Tu vas vivre, Hermione, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une chambre d'auberge à l'intérieur de laquelle il est en train de faire l'amour avec sa femme, Rogue crie le prénom d'Hermione en jouissant. Sourd aux reproches de sa conjointe et les yeux remplis de larmes, il bondit hors du lit, enfile son caleçon et transplane devant Poudlard où il court désespérément et à moitié nu en direction de la tour d'astronomie.

A son sommet, son regard se pose immédiatement sur les deux paires d'ailes de papillon ensanglantées par terre et remonte des yeux les traces de sang qui vont jusqu'à un créneau. Son cœur bat à tout rompre, sa respiration est irrégulière et il déglutit péniblement en s'en approchant d'un pas lourd. Après avoir regardé en contrebas, il s'écroule au sol, en pleurs. Un mot dissimulé sous une aile attirant soudain son attention, il bascule à quatre pattes pour aller le récupérer.

_Vous ne pouviez pas être là mais quelque chose s'est passé et vous l'étiez quand même un peu, n'est-ce-pas ? J'espère que votre colloque aura été intéressant et qu'il vous aura donné de nouvelles idées pour de prochaines recherches ! J'ai bien fait attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas partie des souvenirs que la lecture de ce mot vous effacera : je l'ai ensorcelé pour que vous m'oubliiez après l'avoir lu. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez ma mort sur la conscience. Et puis, je ne suis qu'une élève parmi d'autres pour vous, vous n'auriez oubliée même si j'avais continué de vivre. Adieu, professeur. _


End file.
